The Mission Files
by Rubes99
Summary: A collection of one- and two-shots on Alex's missions and people's views of him, themed around songs. Chapter Six: Somebody That I Used To Know, Gotye.
1. You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship

**The Mission Files  
**

**A/N: **Um… This is the first chapter in this collection of stories. Each chapter is based on either the song or the title of the song. (Song used is name of chapter) Enjoy! Oh, yeah, I don't own Alex Rider. Please R&R. Seriously, review. You'll make my day.

* * *

**You Make Me Feel – Cobra Starship feat. Sabi**

Alex heard the alarm go off and groaned quietly, hitting the snooze button. It wasn't like he needed it anyway – somehow, after only a week at the Brecon Beacons, his body had gotten into the habit of waking up the moment the sun even looked like making an appearance. He just hadn't had the heart to tell Jack that after she gave him one for his birthday.

He rolled to his feet and jumped into the shower with a sigh. A day and a half after he had gotten home from his last mission, (infiltrating a gang for information) Jack had decided it was about time he went to school. It apparently didn't matter that he was yet to get rid of his disguise.

Alex turned off the water and jumped out of the shower, quickly towelling off. He wandered back into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist and began searching for his uniform, eventually discovering a pair of clean black pants lying on his chair. He snorted at the mental image of him wearing a uniform with the way he looked right now, and then shrugged slightly and pulled them on. It was no use wishing he could do anything about his appearance, because it couldn't be removed.

Alex straightened up and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't stop himself from grimacing.

He had a stud in his right ear, and one in his nose, neither of which he was able to take out – unless he wanted something to explode. Only one of Smithers' gadgets would remove them without making them explode. Thankfully the one in his tongue wasn't explosive, so that was gone. The hole had already closed.

His hair was streaked with bright red dye, and constantly falling over his eyes. Again, the hair dye couldn't be removed without Smithers' special shampoo.

But the worst part was the tattoos. On his right arm a dragon twisted around his wrist and on his left a design of lines and curves wound their way up his arm to curl around his shoulder blade. Of course, they were all removable, but they all required him to schedule a visit to Smithers.

Alex thought back to the day two months ago, when he had first put everything on.

_Smithers' voice greeted him as he entered the gadget master's office, "Alex! It's good to see you again old chap."_

_Alex pulled the door closed behind him and sat down on one of the comfy chairs placed in front of the desk._

"_You too. Mrs Jones sent me to get the things I need for that disguise or cover or whatever it is."_

"_Oh, yes, I had fun making them. They're used by all the agents, and I've never had them go wrong. Well, apart from that guy whose ear exploded." Smithers seemed to notice Alex's apprehension, and added, "But that was because he didn't put the stud in right."_

_Alex studied Smithers doubtfully but said nothing. Everything given to him by the man had worked in the past, and they would this time as well._

"_Right this way, Alex." Smithers led him next door. The room they entered was lined with benches and a ridiculous number of shelves, and the centre held several chairs and basins, almost like a hairdresser's._

_Smithers directed him to the far side of the room. "Pick out a colour and some tattoos. Remember, you're trying to fit in with that 'bad boy' look."_

_Alex quickly picked out several tattoos and some red hair dye. Smithers re-joined him at the chairs, where a woman was waiting for him._

"_Alana, this is Alex. Alex, Alana. Alana will be helping apply your cover." Smithers handed her several studs and turned to leave, but stopped halfway to the door. "Oh, and by the way, none of that can come off until you come to see me again. The studs for your ear and nose are explosive, just like the one you used in Point Blanc. The tongue stud can come out whenever you want."_

_With that he had left the room, leaving Alex for Alana to work on._

_The next hour was spent being prodded and poked and ordered around. Alex pretty sure he wouldn't be getting a tattoo after that experience. It damn well __**hurt**__. Eventually Alana released him and he walked back into Smithers office. The fat man looked up and did a double take._

"_Alex m'boy! I almost didn't recognise you!"_

_Alex thought back to the reflection he had been shown in the mirror. "I almost didn't recognise me either."_

"Alex! Breakfast!" Jack's voice broke through his flashback. Alex quickly dug around to find the white button up shirt and dark blue tie before racing downstairs, tying the tie as he went. Jack raised an eyebrow when she saw Alex.

"Interesting look," she said, trying to contain her laughter. Alex glared at her half-heartedly.

"You may laugh, but I will get my revenge," Alex threatened.

Jack stopped laughing. "You know, looking like that I could picture you creeping up on me in the middle of the night and murdering me in my sleep."

Alex smiled wickedly. "What makes you think I won't creep up on you in the middle of the night and draw a moustache on you with permanent marker?"

Jack's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Says who? Anyway, someone mentioned breakfast?"

Jack sighed and turned to the bench to serve up the pancakes she had made. Seeing Alex's confused look she said, "Special occasion. You're going to school."

"Going to school is a special occasion now?" Alex grinned.

"It is when you probably don't even know what a school looks like anymore. And slow down. You'll get hiccups."

Alex paid no attention to her, and continued to wolf down his breakfast. He dumped his plate in the sink, grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Good luck!" Jack called after him.

"Thanks!" Alex pulled on his helmet and wheeled his bike down the path. Within minutes he was zooming down the road towards Brookland.

He met Tom at the gates. "Hey," he said, swinging off the bike and pulling off the helmet.

"Hell-Holy crap! What's with the tattoos? And the hair? And the piercings?!"

Alex shrugged ruefully. "Mission. You know how it is. And Jack forced me to go to school before I could get the stuff that will remove it. So for now I'm stuck looking like a juvenile delinquent."

Tom winced. "Ouch. As if they need more fuel for the rumours. So what happened?" he asked as they walked in the gates. Both boys ignored the whispers that immediately sprang up when the students spotted Alex.

"Well, Jones wanted me to get some information by going undercover in a gang. After I'd gotten everything out of them, I was meant to tip off the police, and wallah! Job done. Except it didn't quite work like that. I mean, everything was going fine; I'd been spotted 'committing a serious crime' – all a setup of course – and they'd recruited me. I worked my way through the ranks making alliances and collecting the information. I'd gotten everything I needed, and then came the part where I was supposed to leave the tip off. That's when everything went pear-shaped."

_Alex was making his way back to the 'headquarters' of the gang after leaving an anonymous tip for the police on the phone when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. There was someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder. Nothing. It was just his overactive imagination. But his instincts were telling him that it was all about to go very wrong very quickly. And he'd learnt to listen to his instincts. Suddenly he heard a muted thud from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see a hooded figure straighten from a crouch, the silver glint of a blade flashing against his black attire. Three more figures dropped from the window, all of them with the silver glint that indicated the presence of a weapon. Alex increased his pace. So did they._

_Soon he was sprinting towards the car park where he had left the motorbike Smithers had given him. There was no way he could outrun them. He risked another quick glance over his shoulder. The original four had turned into seven. The chase was silent, with only the moon lighting the way. Alex rounded a corner and ducked behind a bin, staying motionless until his pursuers had passed. Then he was up again, sprinting for the parking lot. Only a few more blocks…_

_There was a shout from behind him just as he entered the car park. "There! He's heading for the parking lot!"_

_Alex swore in Spanish and pushed himself harder. He reached the bike and pulled the keys from his pocket, shoving them into the ignition. He twisted them. Nothing._

"_Come on, come on…" Twist again. "Damn it, work!" His pursuers were close enough that he could see every scar of the leader's face in absolute detail. Nigel. How the hell had they known what he'd done? Alex pushed the thought out of his mind and twisted the key one more time._

_The engine roared to life. Alex yelled in relief and kicked up the stand, twisting the throttle to send him shooting away from the black-clothed pursuers._

_But his relief was short lived. He was barely out of the lot when he heard the sound of at least three other engines coming towards him. Alex swore and accelerated, throwing caution into the wind. He was riding a motorbike at a hundred miles an hour in the middle of the night and the middle of London while being chased, without a helmet or any form of safety gear. Alex skidded around a corner, nearly losing control and crashing into the concrete wall. Crap. He'd reached a main road. On the plus side, easier to manoeuvre. On the negative, other moving vehicles and better aim for the guns his hunters seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Speaking of guns…_

_Alex ducked and felt a bullet part his hair as it passed over him. He pressed a button on the handlebar, and a lid that had previously been invisible swung open. Alex reached in and wrapped his fingers around the cool metal of the gun. He pulled it out and shut the compartment with his elbow, using his other hand to yank the handlebars around to send him swerving around a car. The driver beeped angrily at him and then screamed in fright as their windscreen shattered. Alex glanced at the road, checking that it was clear for at least the next six hundred feet before twisting around and firing three shots at the dark figures behind him. The front tyres of three of the bikes were immediately flattened, causing two to veer off the road and smash into buildings, and sending the third spinning out of control and colliding with another motorbike. He twisted back just in time to veer around a corner and nearly hit a truck. Alex leaned to the right, shifting his weight so the bike slid under the truck nearly on its side. Thank god the tyres were ridiculously tall. He reached the open air and kicked the ground, pushing the bike upright. Behind him he heard one of the remaining two motorcyclists hit the truck. Now it was one on one. Alex had now hit the late night traffic travelling down the highway, so he couldn't repeat his trick of shooting out the remaining bike's tyres._

_The two motorcyclists weaved in and out of the traffic, leaving chaos in their wake. Alex finally found a turn off and pulled off the highway, hurtling down the off ramp. He pulled out the earpiece in his pocket and shoved it into his ear before punching in MI6's number. A cool voice greeted him._

"_Hello, you've reached the Royal and General Bank. My name is Theresa, how may I-"_

_Alex cut her off, firing off a shot over his shoulder. "It's Alex Rider. I need to speak to Mrs Jones."_

"_Agent Rider, I'm afraid Mrs Jones is in a meeting right now-"_

"_I don't fucking care! Tell her I'm being chased on a motorbike by a man with a gun. If she turns on the traffic report, I'm sure she'll see me."_

"_Very well, putting you through now."_

_Alex zigzagged down the street, trying to avoid the rain of bullets that had resumed the moment they had hit a straight road._

"_Alex, I'm in a meeting so I've had to put you on speakerphone. What's go-" Alex swore colourfully as a bullet grazed his arm, interrupting Mrs Jones._

"_Yeah, sorry about that I'm kind of trying not to get shot. Just hold on-" Alex twisted and took another shot at the man following him, but he swerved out of the way. "-damn it. I'm on…" he squinted at the nearest street sign, trying to read it, "Ann Street, just off the highway. Being chased by-" Alex swerved around a corner and raced up a parking ramp, shooting out the other side. He landed with a thump. "-crap, that hurt."_

"_Are you alright?" Mrs Jones' voice was tinged with concern._

"_Yeah. Tell Smithers he needs to do something about the suspension on this bike." Steer around a bin, accelerate, brake hard and skid around another corner. "Being chased by Nigel, a member of the gang I infiltrated. I got that intell, by the way. He's got a gun, but he should nearly be out of bullets and I've taken out all his friends. I can't reload, and I'm injured. Apart from that, everything's good. You mind setting something up at the bank? I'm heading there now."_

"_Okay, go into the underground car park. We'll jump him when he tries to follow you."_

"_Great, thanks."_

"So, after that I drove straight to the bank, Nigel got taken down, and we all lived happily ever after. I found out afterwards that Mrs Jones was in a meeting resembling COBRA, with all the same important people there, so all every single person in that room heard the conversation."

Tom grinned. "Awesome. I always wanted to drive a motorcycle."

"I have a license, and Smithers let me keep the bike. Come over this afternoon. You can christen the spare helmet."

"Excellent. Just one thing. When you were talking to Mrs Jones, you said you were injured. I'm pretty sure you didn't mean the graze from the bullet."

"Oh, that. I was stabbed earlier that day," Alex said casually, double locking his bike to the bike rack.

Tom stared at him with his mouth open. "You were _stabbed?!_ Since when are you so blasé about someone shoving a knife into you?!"

Alex shrugged and led the way into the assembly hall. "Since it happens nearly every second week. Sometimes more."

Tom shook his head incredulously. "I don't believe it. I mean, I do, but-"

"-you can't believe the way I'm acting about it. I know," Alex finished.

The two friends sat down in a row of chairs towards the back. "So what's your cover story? There's no way anyone's gonna believe you if you say you were sick when you came back looking like _that._"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Crawley said he'd get back to me."

At that exact moment, Alex's phone rang. He answered it just as assembly started, sinking low in his chair so he wouldn't be spotted. Tom leaned towards the blonde slightly, trying to hear the conversation.

"This is Rider. Hey Crawley. …Yeah? ..._You're telling them __**what?!**__"_ Tom watched in amusement as Alex's fingers clenched around the phone, hissing his next words through gritted teeth. "…No, amnesia is _not_ a believable excuse. …Okay, the weak immune system crap was bad enough, but at least it was halfway believable."

Tom snorted. "Until you started sprinting laps around the gym without even breaking into a sweat," he added in Alex's ear. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, but otherwise he gave no indication of hearing his dark-haired friend.

"…Uh huh…_right _…well, maybe you should think of a better excuse. …I don't know, just make it believable! Yeah, I'm slightly pissed with the sheer crappiness of your excuses." Alex sunk lower in his chair as Mr Bray's eyes swept the school searching for any students not paying attention.

"…Look, I'm currently in a school assembly. Text me your next try at a reason why I was gone for two months. Goodbye." Alex pressed the end call button and shoved the phone into his pocket just as the principal yelled,

"Mr Rider! For the few times you are _actually_ in school, would you kindly pay attention?"

Alex grinned and sat up straight, enjoying the look on Mr Bray's face as he saw Alex's appearance.

"Today should be interesting," he muttered to Tom, who was trying to stifle his laughter.


	2. Just To Get High - Nickelback

**The Mission Files – Agent Profile #1**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N:** This is the first Agent Profile. These will be on other people's views and/or observations regarding the teenage spy. Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

**Just to Get High – Nickelback**

The group gathered at the table, ready to discuss the school's most well-known student: Alex Rider. Today was the first day he had been in school for at least a month. The teenager in question was currently sitting in a corner of the cafeteria, listening to his best friend, Tom Harris, talk, waving his hands around animatedly.

"So where do you think he was this time?" Daniel Smith asked, leaning forward conspiringly. "We all know that there is no way anyone could get sick that often, especially not someone who can run five laps around the gym at a sprint and not even be out of breath."

"I reckon he's on drugs or in a gang," Liam Jacobs said. "He used to be one of my best friends, so I tried to help him. But when I asked him if he was doing drugs, he just stared at me and started laughing."

"He's in denial," Laura O'Conner said knowledgeably. "He needs help."

They all glanced over to where the blonde sat. He suddenly grinned while Tom doubled up next to him, laughing and holding his stomach.

"I don't know why Tom hangs out with him. He's always lying or hiding something," Liam said.

"Have you seen his scars?" Jade Williams injected. "He's covered in them! Where do you think he got them from?"

Daniel was the one who answered. "He's in a gang. He must get into knife fights a lot."

"Where's your proof?" Jade said. "How do you know?"

Daniel smiled smugly. "I was walking home one night from James' house, and I saw Rider running from something. He was covered in dirt and blood, and there were rips all over his clothes. Seconds later the building he was just in went up in flames. Boom!"

_Alex sprinted from the building, barefoot and covered in cuts. The bomb was going to go off any second now. He ducked a as he heard the sound of gunfire, and feet pounding on the pavement behind him. He threw himself forward as the person behind him lunged at him with a knife. Alex landed on his knees with a thud, and rolled over to see his pursuers thrown into the air with the force of the blast. The house was now a shell, with flames licking at the concrete buildings on either side. In the distance he could hear the sound of approaching sirens. Mrs Jones probably wouldn't be very impressed with him blowing up the building, but he'd had to stop the bomb from being used the way they were going to use it. He hauled himself to his feet and began to limp down the road._

Jade frowned slightly. "What about that time when he came to school looking like he hadn't sleep in weeks? He was so skinny too."

"I overheard him telling Harris that he hadn't slept in three days," Laura said.

Liam made a face. "Three days! No one can last that long without sleep and still be functioning. We had a pop quiz that day, and he got everything right! He must have been exaggerating."

_Alex leaned against the locker next to Tom's, resisting the urge to close his eyes and sleep. Tom slammed his locker shut and leapt about a metre into the air when he saw the blonde._

"_Bloody hell Alex! What happened to you?"_

_Alex let his head fall against the wall. "I just got back from Afghanistan. I haven't slept for three days. The things I saw…' Alex closed his eyes briefly. "And I'm still weird around food. After a month with only a meal or less a day, coming home and seeing Jack put out a three course dinner literally made me sick. I think I offended her."_

"_Jesus. Look, it's the second day of the month, and Simmons is giving us a pop quiz today. You can copy off me."_

_Alex smiled tiredly. "Thanks."_

"Well I once saw him breaking into a building," Lily Vega put in as she sat down next to Daniel.

"Why do you think he did that?" Jade asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"He must have needed money for the drugs," said Laura, "The same reason why he pulled a knife on that woman."

"What woman?" Liam asked.

"I don't know who she was, but I heard he put the knife to her throat and demanded something. Probably money."

_Alex walked through the door to his home. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, clapping their hand over his mouth. Alex elbowed them in the stomach and twisted away; coming up behind the woman holding the knife he had produced from the waistband of his jeans. He pulled one of her arms up behind her back, twisting it viciously, and held the knife to her throat._

"_Who sent you?"_

Lily nodded eagerly, "And what about all those times he's come into school injured? He must be in some sort of gang. But they must have been good to beat him up that badly. He's great at martial arts – remember that time Mr T made him do that demonstration? I don't think he just got beaten up by some random person. It must have been while he was in prison."

"Since when was he in prison?" Jade asked defensively.

"Since he started getting into trouble with the police. Remember the time they came here?"

_Alex had been in the middle of a biology class when the door burst open. An MI6 agent was standing in the doorway._

"_Rider, get moving. I've got orders to bring you in."_

_Alex stared at the man for a second. "Please tell me you're kidding. This is the fifth time in a month! Surely it can't be that important."_

"_You've been requested at COBRA."_

_Alex sighed and stood up, leaving his stuff on the desk. Tom would get it for him later. "Fine. But you can inform Jones that if she wants me to keep doing this, she can change the timing."_

Jade shook her head. "They didn't look like the police. And I was in that class. The conversation they were having didn't make any sense, not if you think it was about Alex being in trouble. It was like they wanted him to go to some sort of meeting."

The conversation fell silent as the group puzzled over the mystery that was Alex Rider. Meanwhile, over in the corner, Alex had finished his recounting of his previous mission. The two sat in companionable silence, before Tom spoke up.

"What do you think that lot are talking about?"

Alex studied the group for a moment, and caught Jade and Laura looking over at him. Laura blushed and looked down hurriedly, but Jade held his gaze. She nodded once, then looked away, and Alex did too. "Me. I bet they're comparing stories on the rumours of what I've done."

Tom shook his head. "Typical. They're all idiots."

Alex smiled slightly, throwing a glance at Jade. "Maybe not all of them."

* * *

**Note: **_Knowing that people are more likely to read an end Author's note, I'm going to add this in here…_

Please pause to read the A/Ns at the start of each 'file'. Some are pretty much the average read, enjoy, review, but others actually have information on the chapter, if you're interested, that is.


	3. Die Young - Kesha

**The Mission Files – Mission #2**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to post this…who knew iPads were so addictive? I've also been working on a new story, with a slight Maximum Ride crossover – though none of the characters from Maximum Ride make an appearance. Basically, Alex has wings thanks to a mission gone wrong, and so he's sent to the SAS training camp to adjust. Ideas would be helpful. Enjoy!

* * *

**Die Young – Ke$ha**

Alex sat at the bar sipping some sort of alcoholic drink as his eyes scanned the room. He was waiting for an informant to show up for an information exchange, but she was late. Of course, Alex could simply have not seen her yet, something that would have been easy to do in the darkness that was only lit with strobe lights. A smoke machine created a fog that made it even harder to see, and the volume of the live band made it impossible to hear anything that wasn't shouted. Add to that the incredible amount of bodies packed onto the dance floor, and you had the perfect place for a meeting – no one could overhear you, and the smoke and lights that made it so hard to find your way around would conceal your features. But there was still the fact that all the things that made this club the perfect place for an exchange also made it impossible to find someone.

Alex took another sip of his drink, just managing to stop himself from grimacing at the taste. Urgh. Why the hell did people drink this stuff? He was only doing it to blend in, seeing as he was pretending to be in his early twenties. He'd have to remember to tell Tom that alcohol wasn't all it was made out to be.

Just as he raised the glass to his lips to take another sip, he sensed someone standing behind him. He slowly turned to see a young woman walking up to the bar to order the same drink Alex was in the process of forcing down his throat. He mentally compared her to the picture he had been shown earlier in the evening. Long blonde hair. Check. Blue eyes and striking features. Check. Skin-tight black dress. Check. Ordering the same drink. Check. That was his contact. She might have been late, but at least she'd turned up. But why was she late?

Alex would have dismissed the sliver of doubt if his instincts hadn't saved him time and time again. With that in mind, he stood up and approached her, drink in hand and a friendly smile on his face.

"A word of advice, my friend. That is a terrible drink. You might prefer a cocktail."

She turned, and Alex could almost see the gears in her head turning as she assessed him. Skinny jeans, black shirt with a white design of curves and jagged edges, blonde hair that fell over his brown eyes. The right words used to identify himself. Bingo.

"I've avoided cocktails since an unfortunate incident involving honey, feathers and an important document." She replied to his advice using the words that they had been told to say hours beforehand, when they had been shown the images of the person they were meeting.

Alex set his drink down on the bar top and offered her a grin. "My name's Alex. Care to dance?"

She smiled and led him out to the dance floor, weaving in and out of the mass of bodies. "I'm Rachael."

They reached the middle of the room just as the music changed to a slow song and the floor emptied slightly. Alex placed his hands on Rachael's hips, and she wound her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest as they joined the couples around them swaying to the music. Alex leant is chin on the top of her head, looking straight ahead and said under his breath,

"So, have you got the information?"

"Yes," she replied in the same tone, lips barely moving.

"Where is it, then?"

"King's Cross; one of the lockers. The combination is 18-4-31."

Alex made sure his face gave away none of his emotions, but inside he was instantly on guard and suspicious. The information wasn't in King's Cross. MI6 already know where it was – the meeting was only to establish contact with a potential asset. So 'Rachael' was either not who she said she was, or she was desperate for the safety MI6 was offering. Alex switched his brain back to the present as she asked, "have you kept your end of the deal?"

"Yes. There's a car waiting for you outside. It'll take you to where you need to go."

Alex felt rather than saw Rachael grin as the song changed to something fast-paced and upbeat. Alex recognised it as Ke$ha's new song, 'Die Young.' "Excellent."

She moved with the speed of a viper, dropping her hands from his neck to her thigh to produce a dagger, springing forward to stab it in Alex's heart. But however fast she was, Alex was faster, and he'd been expecting it. He ducked so fast the woman didn't even see him move, flipping up behind her to sweep her legs from beneath her. She rolled as she fell, turning the move into a graceful cartwheel. The people around them moved backwards to form a circle, thinking they were dancing, unable to see what was really happening thanks to the smoke and lights.

"Who sent you? Scorpia? Or was it the Triads? I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your name isn't even Rachael." Alex struck out again, but she dodged, returning his strike with a swipe of her dagger.

She grinned viciously. "Scorpia. And you would be right. My name is Zoe. And you are the famous Alex Rider." She spat his name out like a curse.

Alex raised his eyebrows, seemingly paying almost no attention to their fight as he blocked yet another attack. "Would I be right in assuming you're here to kill me? Maybe this is your mission to prove yourself." He twisted and lashed out with roundhouse kick followed by a lightning fast front jab. She dodged the first, but didn't see the second until the last minute, leaving her able to only turn so it didn't hit her in the kidneys.

"They didn't tell me you were this perceptive. Or this fast." Zoe's voice was tinged with impress, but she sounded only slightly breathless. If Alex hadn't been trained to pick up on things like that, he would never have noticed.

"There's a lot I'm sure they didn't tell you about me. Did they say anything about how I trained with them for several months? In a way, I should thank them. They're the reason I'm alive today."

Alex saw her jaw tighten as Zoe gritted her teeth. "You're lying. They would have informed me of something as important as that."

Alex smirked. "Maybe they didn't tell you because they wanted you to fail. They know that every assassin they've ever sent after me has come back in pieces. And the pieces weren't alive either. Tell me, Zoe, what did you do to make them want you dead? Did you screw up a mission? They've killed their people for less than that before."

Alex saw her face change, and instinctively knew what she was going to do a split-second before she moved. She spun and lashed out with a back kick before striking out with an elbow jab followed by two front jabs, all delivered within seconds of each other. Alex took a step back to avoid the kick, ducked her elbow, and grabbed her arms when she moved to deliver the front jabs. He used them as leverage to flip her over his head, but she took a swipe at his legs as she fell, bringing him down with her.

She pounced on him, bringing her dagger down towards his unprotected neck, but Alex managed to pull one of his hands free from where it had been pinned under the woman's leg and stop the downwards motion of the blade. The two struggled for several seconds, but it eventually became obvious that Zoe was winning thanks to her being able to use her weight to push down, and Alex not having the use of one hand.

The weapon slowly began to travel downwards, despite Alex straining against it, simultaneously trying to free his trapped left arm from under her leg. But his struggles were fruitless. His mind flashed back to Murmansk when Conrad had been trying to strangle him. Pity there was no magnet here. But the element of surprise was always useful…

Alex's left hand scrabbled at his jeans pocket while he fended off the dagger with the other. _Come on, where is it?_ His fingers finally found the smooth, rounded metal of Smithers' new exploding coins, just as the blade touched his neck, the shape edge drawing blood. Alex pressed the button that activated the countdown, gritted his teeth and violently threw his body to the side, dislodging Zoe enough to pull his arm from under her leg. The dagger created a deeper cut at his throat from being jolted, but Alex ignored it and threw the coin at the assassin's face. It exploded seconds before hitting her, stunning her enough to make her jerk backwards, releasing the knife. Alex instinctively grabbed it before it could plunge into his neck and immediately reversed their positions, reversing the knife in his grip and bringing the hilt down on Zoe's temple. Her struggles instantaneously ceased and her body went limp. Alex rolled off her, pausing only to check her pulse to reassure himself that she was still alive before rising fluidly to his feet and pulling out his phone.

"Hello? …This is Agent Rider. I'm requesting a pick up from the club on Mann Street. I have an unconscious Scorpia assassin. Thanks."

Alex hung up and pulled Zoe upright, draping her arm over his shoulder in the pretence that she'd collapsed from too much alcohol, before making his way to the door. Well, that had livened up his night. Maybe MI6 would stop sending him to these meetings. Scorpia almost always took the chance to send someone after him.

_Idiots_.

* * *

**A/N: **Prompts are welcome. If you have a song you'd like me to write, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Be warned though, if I don't know the song or can't think of something to do for it, I probably won't use it.


	4. Save the World - Swedish House Mafia

**The Mission Files: Abstract #1**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N: **Hello! This is the first 'abstract' file. It's basically something I couldn't fit under the label 'mission' or 'profile' so I'm calling it abstract. This has no real story line, and no communication. There will probably be a few more of these, but in different formats. (e.g. sections showing Alex taking down Scorpia, one at a time. (I will probably write this at a later date)) Not so pleased with the ending to this, but I couldn't think of another one. I was originally going to do something different for the song, but I ended up writing this instead. Please R&R.

* * *

**Save the World – Swedish House Mafia**

The first time he had saved the world after signing on as a real MI6 agent, Alex had still been damaged from losing Jack. He was reckless, irresponsible, and didn't care if he was killed or injured. The only reason he had been called in was because he'd been in the area. It was another nuclear bomb/tsunami fiasco. Alex had shut it down with minimal problems – only one casualty. Alex would later say that the sheer lack of security was amusing, but at that time all he could feel was disappointment that it hadn't been harder. He hadn't gotten the adrenalin rush that was the closest thing he could feel to emotion after Jack's death. If you asked Alex about it, he would tell you that the whole thing had been a black-out blur until he had gotten to the cells. He had found a group of children, aged from three to ten, locked in one of the rooms, being prepared to be sold as slaves. He said that the only thing he remembers clearly is the emotions he felt when he released them. They had rushed out of the room and latched hold of him after realising that he wasn't one of their captors. None of the twenty-three children would let him out of their sight for any more than a few minutes at a time for a full week. That was the first time after Jack's death that Alex had felt anything other than the odd adrenalin rush and grief. Those kids had made him realise that life was still worth living, even if it was only to help others.

The second time he saved the world, it wasn't really the whole world, more like only two continents. But to the people he had helped, it didn't matter. An up-and-coming terrorist group had planned synchronised missile attacks on every major city in America. Alex hadn't even been on a mission – he'd been taking some time off to visit Sabina in San Francisco. It was sheer chance that he'd been at the dock when and where the missile parts had come in to be assembled. Alex had overheard a conversation while he was getting an ice-cream that had made him take a look in a particular shipping container. Sabina was still partially annoyed at him for ruining their holiday by blowing the place sky-high.

The third time had also been by chance – something about someone trying to poison the world's crops. Needless to say, it hadn't succeeded. Even if Alex hadn't have happened to be staying in one of the largest farms in Australia and decided to step in, he was pretty sure it wouldn't have worked. But it didn't hurt to make sure they never got to try.

The fourth time, however, was no accident. MI6 had begun hearing stories of people buying Swedish House Mafia's new single, ironically named 'Save the World,' listening to it, and turning into zombies. Or something like that anyway. Alex hadn't really been listening to the technical rubbish. The end result was people marching down the streets doing the bidding of a fanatical environmentalist group who had decided to kill off a few million people to make the world's pollution less. Alex had been sent in to stop them – probably not a wise idea, given that Alex was so pissed at them hijacking one of his favourite songs to kill people that he stormed into their headquarters, held a gun to the head of the man in charge and demanded that they stop turning people into zombies using Swedish House Mafia's song, or he'd blow the man's brains out and do it himself. He had decided to stop turning people into zombies.

The fifth time had caused Sabina to decide that she was never going on holidays with him again without a small army to protect them. (Or K-unit. They're almost an army by themselves. Seriously, Eagle with sugar could scare even the most fearless assassin.) The sixth time had even made it on world news after MI6, despite their best efforts, couldn't cover it up.

All that had been before he had even turned twenty. Not to mention the missions he had been on before he was an employee, when MI6 blackmailed him into doing jobs for them.

Alex had shut Scorpia down on his twenty-second birthday, after they'd sent an assassin after him on his twenty-first, effectively ruining his party. They'd had another one the next day, but it wasn't the same as it being his actual birthday.

When he was twenty-four, he'd worked with every intelligence agency in the world. His name was spoken in whispers, a legend in both criminal organisations and intelligence agencies. He had even run into Wolf and the rest of K-unit in Iraq once. Their faces when they had realised that the high profile MI6 legend, Alex Rider, was the same 'Cub' that had trained with them when he was fourteen were priceless. Alex wished he'd thought to bring his camera with him.

By the time he was twenty-six, he'd become permanent partners with Ben Daniels, better known to the SAS as Fox. They were both sent back to the training camp for testing or injury recovery several times, never without the other. They were mostly placed with K-unit. (The first time that had happened, Alex had thought ahead and brought his camera. That photo would forever hold pride of place on his bedside table, along with the photos of Tom, Jack, Sabina, Ian and his parents.)

Before he turned thirty, he'd been shot fifteen times, – thankfully mostly grazes – stabbed thirty-seven times, – hey, it wasn't his fault he had an uncanny ability to piss off every criminal organisation in existence – and had broken too many bones to count. He'd saved the world again and again. (The last time he checked, his count had topped fifty continent- or whole world saves) And yet, somehow, he remained alive.

Whenever asked why he continuously risks his life, his mind always flashes back to the damaged children who had clung to him for hours, refusing to let him out of their sight for more than five minutes for at least a month, before he answers; "if I didn't do it, how would? The world needs someone to save it, and I'm apparently the best person for the job. And if I didn't, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing I might have been able to save the murdered child on the news, or stopped the attack on a city in god-knows-where."

So Alex continues to save the world, and individuals, by risking his life. When he walks down the corridor in MI6 or the CIA, or any other agency where everyone knows who he is, people step to the side, immediately falling silent. Few people can hold his gaze, can look into those tortured brown eyes that seemed to strip away your shields and see straight onto your soul. Everyone knows what he's been through to save them, the people he's lost. But it always brings a smile to anyone in the Royal and General to hear Alex Rider and Ben Daniels bickering cheerfully as they stride towards Mrs Jones' office, knowing that even the most successful spy in the world still has friends and people who care. It's not unusual for Alex to be seen in MI6 headquarters with Tom Harris, a civilian, something completely unheard of. But exceptions have always been made where Alex is concerned.

So everyone continues to make exceptions as Alex continues to save lives, and, occasionally, the world. No one really knows that he doesn't do it for them, or for the glory, or even because it's his job. He does it for the smiles he receives from the children he pulls from the arms of death. He does it for the people who don't have anything to do with the conflicts and problems of the world, but are pulled into the and can't protect themselves.


	5. How You Remind Me - Nickelback

**The Mission Files – Agent Profile #2**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N: **I'm not too happy with this one, but I'll make it up to you by posting another one...in a couple of minutes. Hope you like it. Please R&R (Constructive criticism welcome – but please don't be too scathing!)

* * *

**How You Remind Me – Nickelback**

The previous mission had been long and bloody. Alex had killed someone more than once, been unable to save more than just one innocent bystander. He had been stabbed, but it was a minor wound, not something that would confine him to a hospital for days or even weeks. Usually Alex would have been overjoyed when he received the new that he was free to return to his home and a normal life within only a few hours of being brought in, but this time was different. Part of him was still dodging bullets as he ran down dark alleyways, returning fire with deadly accuracy using the gun he had stolen from one of the guards he'd killed. He was still wired to living on the streets, carrying a knife with him wherever he went and fighting for his life every other hour. He was still tense – tenser than usual, jumping at loud noises and sticking to the shadows.

So this time – just this once – Alex wished he _had_ suffered a life-threatening injury that would have kept him confined to the hospital for weeks on end. He would have had time to re-learn how to interact with people who weren't trying to kill him, to remember what it was like to be safe. Instead MI6 had sent him home the moment his wounds were treated, still covered in dirt, sweat, his blood and the blood of the people he'd killed.

Jack had pounced on him the moment he had walked through the door, and he had barely managed to stop himself from flicking out his knife and sinking it in between her ribs. She had noticed the way he had shied from contact with other people and his unwillingness to talk, but she'd put it down to exhaustion and shock.

The next morning when Jack tried to wake Alex up by shaking him, she had ended up with her arm twisted behind her back and a knife to her throat before Alex had even opened his eyes. When he did, he immediately released her, letting the knife clatter to the floor and falling to his knees.

"God. Oh god, Jack, I am so, _so_ sorry. I don't… My head's really screwed up right now. Part of me is still running for my life, and every person I meet is trying to kill me. I can't…"

Jack knelt down beside him, still shaking slightly but holding herself together for Alex. "It wasn't your fault. You're still recovering. Of course things are going to catch up with you eventually. I was actually waiting for it to happen. Just take a deep breath. We'll work through this."

Alex's 'deep breath' was unsteady and choked, but he began to pull himself together, focusing on the things he could control instead of the things he couldn't. "Maybe from now on you should wake me up by yelling at me or throwing something. We'll have to work out a safe signal in case it gets any worse – you know, like you hold my wrist or something."

"Alex, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen."

"Yeah, but what if it does? I might wake up one morning to find you or Tom dead on my bedroom floor, with your blood on my hands. I don't want that to happen. I wouldn't cope."

"Okay. We can work on that. Now come and eat breakfast. I think you should go to school today, it might help you get your head back here."

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not exactly very good with physical contact right now, and I'm jumping at every little noise. What happens if I do something like what I did to you?"

"You won't. And I'll explain to Tom when he comes around. We'll help you get through this."

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back the instinct telling him to run. "Okay."

They went downstairs together, and Alex made himself some cereal. He was just washing up his bowl when the doorbell rang. Jack saw his hand flash to the waistband of his pyjama pants before he remembered that it was probably only Tom, and he had left the knife lying on the floor upstairs anyway. He dried his hands as Jack moved towards the door.

"I think I'll go get dressed. I'm not sure I can deal with Tom right now."

Jack watched him escape up the stairs sadly before she open the door. Tom stood on the doorstep, black hair messy and blue eyes bright. He bounced up and down on the stop excitedly.

"Hey Jack, where's Alex? They called us to tell us that he'd be back today. Is he alright? What happened?" he said all in one breath.

"Tom, breathe." Jack stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Look, Alex came back last night, but he's still…struggling to remember that he isn't on a mission anymore. I need you to try to be a bit quieter around him for a while, and try not to grab him. He lashed out at me instinctively this morning when I tried to shake him awake. I ended up with a knife at my throat. He's worried about blanking out or something and having a repeat of this morning. I'm making him go to school because I think it will help him to be back with kids his own age."

Tom looked concerned. "But he'll be alright, right?"

"Yeah. I think he will be. Just not straight away."

The dark haired boy suddenly stood up a little straighter. "Well we'll help him. I'll make sure nothing happens."

Alex appeared at that moment, blonde hair in disarray. He was wearing the black school pants, white shirt and blue tie, and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Tom could see white bandages winding their way up his left arm and disappearing underneath his sleeve.

"Hey Tom. Bye Jack," Alex smiled half-heartedly at Jack before setting off down the road. Tom cast an apologetic glance at Jack before taking off after his friend.

"Alex. Jack told me what happened." Tom watched the blonde carefully for his reaction. Alex may have been a spy, but Tom was his best friend and had been since they were five. He knew when Alex was lying or upset or not telling the whole story. And he knew Alex could do the same to him.

Sure enough, there was a nearly imperceptible darkening in Alex's face before he replied, "Yeah. I'm guessing she told you how I am with physical contact and loud noises and shadows and-" Alex cut himself off. "I'm pretty screwed up right now. Maybe this time the kids at school will finally get their evidence that I'm in a gang or taking drugs or something," he laughed quietly.

"Alex, you know I'm always there for you, don't you?" Alex nodded and Tom was silent for a few seconds before reverting to his hyperactive five year old persona. "Well you're kind of like that anyway, so whatever. What happened? Did you get what you were after?"

Alex grinned, properly this time, at Tom's antics. "You could say that. See, there was this guy…"


	6. Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye

**The Mission Files - Abstract #2**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye**

"If you were going into a hostage situation at a bank, and there are only two entry points, both of which are guarded, what would you do?" Eagle asked Snake as they walked out of the mess hall, merging into the crowd of soldiers making their way to their next section of torture- sorry, _training._

Fox and Wolf stood next to them, involved in their own debate which was taking place in Spanish no less. Fox, or Ben Daniels as he was better known to certain teenage spies, was still predominately in the SAS, occasionally doing a few missions for MI6 after the Snakehead fiasco.

Wolf suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence, his normal scowl deepening with a hint of confusion. His silence caused his teammates to look up questioningly.

"Wol-" Snake began, only to have the team leader cut him off.

"Shh!"

Snake out his hands up in a 'calm down' gesture, and resumed his conversation with Eagle, albeit a lot quieter. "What was the question again?"

Eagle ignored Wolf's famous glare and opened his mouth to restate his question, but was stopped by Fox this time.

"Shut up, you two. I think I can hear something."

Snake and Eagle obliged, prompting Wolf to look at Fox in disbelief. "How did you get them to-?" He cut himself off with a shake of his head and returned to listening.

In the distance they could hear shouts and gunshots fast approaching. By this time, most of the soldiers were quiet and looking for the source of the noise. Eagle suddenly shrugged and turned back to Snake, dismissing the noises.

"Anyway, my question was: If you were going into a hostage situation at a bank, and there are only two entry points, both of which are guarded, what would you do?"

At that exact moment, someone sprinted into the camp between the huts, and stumbled to a stop to a stop in the clear space before the mess hall. He doubled over, panting, which gave the soldiers a good view of his dirt and blood streaked blonde hair.

"I personally wouldn't do anything, because there's a good chance that the bank is actually a disguised MI6 headquarters," he said, straightening up with a grimace, hand at his side.

K-unit gasped simultaneously._ "Alex?"_ Fox yelped as Wolf stared with his mouth open.

"Holy shit, it's Cub!" Eagle stared at the teenager with wide eyes. Alex smirked slightly, rubbing a hand tiredly over his dirty face.

"No shit, Sherlock. You guys aren't really helping to prove Ben's theory that the SAS isn't comprised of idiots."

Snake looked indignant, but was prevented from commenting by the sound of breaking branches suddenly ceasing and the yells doubling in volume. Alex swore colourfully and spun to meet the five men that appeared out of the forest next to the assault course. The shortest one hung back, talking urgently into a phone in a language that was unrecognisable to the soldiers, while the other four charged towards Alex.

Alex quickly ducked as the leader pulled out a gun, the bullet cutting through the air where the teenager's head had been only seconds before. Alex grabbed the leader's arm, holding it upwards so he couldn't use the gun, before kneeing him between the legs and simultaneously twisting the wrist of the arm that held the gun so he would be forced to release the weapon. The gun dropped into Alex's waiting hand, and he spun it so he was holding it by the barrel before smashing the grip onto his attacker's head. The man dropped like a stone.

Alex turned to the two remaining men, bringing the gun up as he moved. He fired twice at the second man, who was in the process of aiming a gun at him, and grinned viciously when the man screamed as the bullets hit his shoulder and hand. Alex turned to the other man, raising the gun again, but had no time to shoot before the man barrelled into him. Both teenager and man hit the ground, the gun flying from Alex's hand. The rotten smell of the man's breath was overwhelming in Alex's face as he struggled to escape the hold 'Rotten,' as Alex had nicknamed the man, had him in.

Fox leapt into action at the sound of the teenage spy's hiss of pain when the wound at his side was jostled, but he was unneeded. Alex slammed his head forward, hitting Rotten and making him loosen his grip just enough for Alex to slip out from under him and stab a pressure point in the man's neck.

The whole confrontation had lasted less than a minute, leaving no time for the watching SAS men to react. Alex straightened up again with a gasp of pain, hand flying to his side. Snake stepped forward, intending to check on Alex's obvious wounds, but was stopped by Alex's glare.

"Gimme your phone," Alex ordered Fox. Fox shrugged and pulled it out, making to hand it to Alex. He was stopped as the blonde suddenly twisted away from something and dived for the discarded gun, bringing it up to shoot once in the direction of the assault course. The man who had previously been talking on the phone crumpled, blood spreading from fatal chest wound.

Alex rolled to his feet again. "Sorry. I forgot about him. Must be blood loss or something." He shrugged and took the offered phone, dialling a very familiar number to all MI6 operatives.

"Hello, this is Agent Rider. Put me through to Jones."

Fox rolled his eyes at Alex's disrespectful manner towards Blunt's second-in-command. Alex hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

Alex slouched in his seat, wondering why the hell it always had to be him. Of course only he would have the luck to be at school the one day a group of terrorists decided to hold it hostage, and _of course_ the group had to be Scorpia. Typical. Just typical.

Alex glared at the two Scorpia members currently holding his class hostage. Obviously someone out there had it in for him, because the two people were ones he had trained with during his time in Malagosto. Klaus and Walker. Klaus was a German mercenary who had trained with the Taliban in Afghanistan, while Walker had worked for the CIA for five years before turning traitor.

Alex decided he'd had enough when Klaus picked up one of the skinnier kids and began to kick him around. He stood abruptly, chair scraping against the floor.

"Stop."

His voice rang through the classroom, prompting the two terrorists to stop what they were doing and turn towards the source of the word. Walker's eyebrows rocketed skywards.

"Alex Rider! I never thought I'd see you again, not after what you did to Scorpia."

Alex smirked, and something inside him changed, turning him from a harmless schoolboy to a lethal assassin and dangerous spy. "Tell me, Walker, Klaus, how it feels to know that a _teenager_ managed to bring down the world's most renowned terrorist organisation. What is it like knowing that you helped cause that? You and Scorpia trained me, didn't you?"

Walker hissed at him, but Klaus couldn't restrain himself. He charged down the aisle at Alex, who sidestepped neatly and caught him in a headlock. "I always told you that your emotions would be your downfall," he whispered into the other man's ear before easily knocking him out with a well-aimed punch.

Alex let Klaus' limp body fall to the floor and turned towards Walker, who was regarding the situation coolly.

"You may have been able to take him out, but I can assure you that doing the same to me will be no easy feat."

Alex grinned, though his eyes remained cold. "Then it's lucky I don't have too."

"Wha- Oof!"

Walker looked down at his stomach in disbelief to see the unmistakable colour of blood spreading from his stomach. He swayed slightly and then collapsed, revealing the agent standing at the door, gun raised.

Alex folded his arms. "Took you long enough."

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "The traffic was bad."

* * *

Alex tiredly stumbled to a halt outside a random building, body screaming at him. He had to rest. Being chased around New York several times on foot had exhausted him, and he knew his appearance was of a battered, bloody and bruised teenager.

Alex glanced around and spotted a drinking fountain. That was something else he desperately needed. Water. The blonde teenager limped towards it, resisting the urge to curse and hop the whole way. Just because he'd had a near-miss with a bullet on that leg, didn't mean he should give away the fact that he was tired and injured.

Alex splashed some water on his face, rubbing at his cheek to remove the dried blood. He'd drunk only enough to sooth his aching throat, know that if he drank any more, no matter how much he may want to, it would be worse for him in the long run.

Having completed his quest, he trudged back towards the building, making a beeline for the seat he could see next to it. Alex had just sat down when a group of schoolchildren rounded the corner, talking loudly despite the teachers' best efforts to get them to quieten down.

Alex grinned quietly. It was good to know that students were the same no matter which country he was in. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, instincts telling him to move, and to move fast. The bullet wound above his heart tingled.

Alex leapt to his feet, milliseconds before the bench he was sitting on seemed to explode into millions of splinters. Crap. Now they had a sniper with them. The blonde hurriedly ducked in an alcove formed by the building behind him, and tentatively stuck his head out to try and find the sniper. Almost immediately, he had to pull his head back, thanks to the bullets that rained down on his hiding place, ricocheting of the stonework in all directions, but the second he'd had to look had been enough. The sniper had taken up residence in the building at the end of the street. And there were men closing in on him from that direction. Crap.

Alex took a deep breath. The sniper would have to stop shooting soon, if only to make sure he didn't hit his people. The teenage spy waited. And...there! The short lull in the shooting was all Alex needed to sprint from his hiding place and use one of the men closing in on his refuge as leverage to vault over and out of the corner they were trying to trap him in.

It took only the time between Alex grabbing the man's shoulders and his feet hitting the ground on the other side for Alex to assess the situation. The group of school children and the handful of other civilians were the only ones on the street. None of them had noticed his predicament yet, thanks to the silent nature of the confrontation so far. Even the sniper was using a silencer. The only ways Alex could run was either towards the sniper or towards the students, both of which were a bad idea. On the one hand, be shot to death by a sniper. On the other, endanger the lives of innocent civilians.

There wasn't really a choice. Alex spun back to face the men.

The man he had used as a platform was just straightening up, shock making him slow to react. Alex twisted and slammed his foot into the inviting target of the man's backside, sending him sprawling to the ground, before pivoting neatly and introducing the man to his left to his fist. Two down...five to go. Alex cursed fluently. The wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he could take all of them down, not in his exhausted state.

Alex took off down the street, towards the building the students had entered while he had been engaged in the fight. Maybe he could blend in with the group. Alex scoffed mentally. Yeah right. Not with his luck.

But it was worth a try. Alex risked a glance behind him as he entered the building. One of the two he had dealt with earlier was slowly getting to his feet, while the other didn't look like he'd be going anywhere anytime soon. The remainder of the seven were already racing towards him. Alex growled something extremely uncomplimentary about their mothers and quickened his pace to catch up with the students, scanning his surroundings for weapons as he moved.

Well, there may not have been any weapons, but at least now he knew were he was. A museum. Apparently he hadn't been asked to pay because they'd assumed he was with the school group. At least that would slow his pursuers down a little.

Alex caught a flash of one of the blue uniforms through a display case. The group seemed to be heading for the ancient weapons sections. Alex grinned slightly. Talk about fitting.

The blonde couldn't help but remember his classmates, who would be learning about ancient weaponry and wars right about now. If he remembered correctly, they even had an excursion to some New York museum during the term.

Alex finally managed to catch up with the group, hovering at the back. One of the boys suddenly turned around, and Alex's mouth dropped open. No. No way did someone hate him enough to make _BROOKLAND_ the school that was on the excursion. That was it. He finally had proof that Fate was a sadistic...yeah, he probably shouldn't finish that sentence, just in case Fate took offence and decided to make things worse.

Alex swore under his breath in every language he knew when the boy who had looked back did a double take. James always had been too observant for his own good. James nudged the dark-haired boy next to him, and when he turned around, Alex couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face, even though he was probably more screwed than he was before. Tom.

Alex's grin grew bigger when he saw Tom's eyes widen comically. Paying absolutely no attention to the teacher, who was telling them to get into groups, Tom pushed is way to the back and slipped behind the display case Alex was standing next to, James in tow.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tom hissed. Alex could see the grin threatening to break through his angry demeanour.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Would you believe me if I told you I was on vacation?"

Tom grinned. "Uh, no. It's '6, isn't it?"

Alex winced. "More like the CIA. They really owe me this time."

James blinked. "Huh?"

Thankfully, Alex was saved from answering by the huge double doors that led to the room bursting open. Alex glared at them, muttering some uncomplimentary about Fate and her sense of humour that made Tom stifle a laugh.

"I'd bet my right arm that those guys have something to do with you," he said to Alex, both completely ignoring the mystified James.

"_Al-ex!"_ One of the men said in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

The man Alex had kicked earlier grinned, showing his teeth. Unfortunately, since his run-in with Alex had knocked a few out, it was a less than pretty sight. "Or we could use a hostage. We know you're in here, and we don't care how many people we need to harm to get you. Alex Rider, I suggest you come with us _without_ a fight."

The school group looked shocked. "Sir, Alex Rider didn't come to America with us. He was 'sick'," Mrs Bedfordshire said.

Sing-Song ignored her, grabbing the nearest student and placing a knife at her throat. The girl went pale.

"Last chance, Rider."

Tom stared at Alex as the blonde closed his eyes and took a breath. Being Alex's friend since 'the sandpit days,' Tom could always tell what Alex was feeling, even when all anyone else could see was an emotionless expression. Right now, Tom could see the tightly controlled fury, cold and ugly. There was also fear, for himself or others Tom didn't know. Maybe both. But he could also see the exact moment when Alex decided.

Alex slipped out from behind the display case, hand straying unconsciously to the small of his back to take comfort in the sharp blade of the knife. "I knew you were idiots, but I didn't think you were cowards as well. What are you so afraid of if you need a hostage to face a teenager you outnumber six to one."

Alex ignored the shocked cries of his classmates, instead focusing entirely on his opponents. The world seemed to slow down as Missing Teeth produced a gun, shooting once. Alex could see the bullet streaking towards him in slow motion, could make out every single detail in the room. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, steady and slow as he bent backwards at the waist, not moving his feet, and watched the bullet cut through the air above him, hitting the display case behind him. Glass showered onto the floor, sharp edges shinning in the harsh light. Suddenly everything sped up. His heartbeat accelerated, the noise of the gun and sound of glass hitting marble finally reaching him.

That's when Alex moved. He moved forward as the world seemed to slow again, but this time he moved at normal speed, dodging the next two bullets and sprinting towards his pursuers. Fury was sharp in his every movement, strong and controlled, as he took down the man with the gun easily, knocking his feet out from under him and snatching the gun out of the air.

He spun and fired, aiming instinctively the way he had been taught at Scorpia, and, unlike his opponents, he didn't miss. The bullet smashed into Sing-Song's shoulder, forcing him to release the knife in favour of clasping the injury in agony. Alex vaguely registered the girl running to the relatively safety of the group, but didn't pay any attention as the world sped up again and he fired three more times, taking one man for each bullet.

Alex dropped the gun, realising he was out of bullets, and moved forward to intercept the last man. He easily ducked under a clumsily executed roundhouse kick and delivered a sharp jab to the man's stomach, making him double up in agony. The other man lashed out, managing to land a hit directly on one of Alex's partially-healed injuries. The blonde gasped in pain and was unable to stop his knees from giving way and sending him crashing to the floor. His opponent grinned viscously and raised his foot to stomp on Alex's rib cage, effectively crushing it, when Alex hooked his leg around the leg that was currently holding the other man upright and _pulled_. The man tipped forward and then fell, directly onto the knife Alex had pulled from the waistband of his pants.

Alex groaned quietly and hauled himself into a crouch, leaning down near the man's ear. "Who sent you?"

The dying man smirked. "Somebody that you used to know."

The doors burst open for a second time, cutting Alex's question off. "CIA, freeze!"

* * *

**A/N: **No, I don't live in America. I'm completely Australian, and proud of it too. New York was just the only place I could think of, and I thought it would be funny if Alex's classmates managed to show up there as well. (Can I just say that I was actually listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men while writing that last bit? Yeah, I know that's a little weird, but whatever. Before then the only thing influencing my writing was my imagination. (Surprisingly, it fits quite well.))

Funny, I think this might have been the longest chapter so far. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, because you made my day/s. And _**Shanya-18**_, I haven't forgotten your prompt. It's just taking me a while to write.


	7. I Write Sins Not Tragedies - P a t D

**The Mission Files – Mission #3**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N:** I know Alex doesn't speak Russian, but my reasoning is that he'd have picked up on a few more languages after working with MI6 for a while. This 'file' is based off the video clip – the fact that it's a wedding more than anything – not the lyrics. Just a warning to anyone who knows the song.

To both Froggy7698 and Shanya-18, I am working on your prompts. Titanium is finished, but I thought I should probably post this because it's been a while since I've written/posted a mission.

Enjoy, and please R&R.

* * *

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! at the Disco**

The couple stood at the altar of the church, the priest holding a bible between them. The woman was dressed in a flowing white dress with a veil, and the man in a suit. They gazed lovingly at each other as the people packed into the pews looked on, happy for the soon-to-be married couple.

The priest's deep, melodious voice filled the church. "I know pronounce you…man and-"

The doors slammed open.

Everyone in attendance spun around in shock, some shrieking. The priest dropped the bible and the groom stood in front of his bride protectively as a teenager raced in and slammed the doors behind him. He leant against them, panting, and allowing his audience to take in his appearance.

He looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, with longish, dirt-streaked blonde hair, haunted brown eyes and singed and filthy clothes. In his hand the metal of a small handgun glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the high stained glass windows as he reloaded it.

The groom stepped forward, annoyed and slightly scared of the gun-wielding teen. After all, that _was_ a gun he was holding.

"What are you doing gate crashing our wedding?!"

The blonde looked up, seemingly noticing that he had just interrupted a wedding for the first time. The gun disappeared from his hand so first that no one was actually sure it had been there in the first place.

"Um…yeah. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I really thought the church would be empty right now."

"Why did you burst in here like that? Have you no respect for the house of God?" The priest put in with quite a bit of (justified) outrage.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think they'd look for me in here. If I'd have known there were people in here though, I'd have kept going to make sure no one got hurt. You know how terrorists are when they're after revenge – their maniac gun wielding tendencies tend to get a _touch_ out of hand."

"…Terrorists? _Guns?!_" One of the bridesmaids squeaked.

The boy made a face and nodded. "Something like that." The woman promptly fainted. "…You might want to get some water for her. By the way, my name's Alex. I figure you should know who basically just destroyed your big day." Alex grimaced. "Again, sorry about that."

Suddenly there was the loud clatter that was the unmistakeable sound of gunfire. The handgun made a reappearance, materialising in the teen's hand as he tensed and swore in Russian.

"Damn it. Does this place have a back exit or something? If they see me leaving, they shouldn't bother you."

The priest pointed to the back of the church. "There's stairs to the bell tower, and a small back door."

"The back door's too obvious. It'll be guarded. The tower's my best bet. I'll just leave you lot in peace."

Alex started jogging down the aisle, and as he drew closer the groom could see the barely concealed exhaustion flicker behind guarded dark brown eyes that had seen more than anyone should have to. He brushed past the couple as the back door flew open. The teen fired four shots, seemingly without aiming, two for each of the men in the doorway. The bullets hit their kneecaps with shocking accuracy, sending them collapsing to the ground just as they pulled up their guns. Alex raced over and grabbed the aforementioned guns, slinging them over his shoulder before turning to the wedding.

"I am so sorry about this. They aren't dead, so don't worry. Someone will be over in ten to fifteen minutes to clean everything up."

He disappeared up the stairs leading to the bells before anyone had a chance to answer. The groom and priest sprinted after him, after sharing a single, horrified look. There was no way down from the tower. He'd be easy pickings for the men surrounding the church.

The sound of gunfire echoed down the stairwell. By the time they'd reached the top, Alex had discarded the handgun in favour of the rifle, propping it up on the wall and firing. Bodies littered the church ground. As they watched, he shot again. A man who had been about to pull the trigger on his gun screamed and dropped the weapon to cradle his arm as blood poured from the bullet wound that cut through the bones that made up his hand. Alex didn't turn, but somehow he knew they were there.

"Get down." He fired off another two shots, taking down two more men before throwing the now-empty weapon off the tower. It whacked an attacker on the head, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"How are you going to get down from here?"

The blonde teenager flashed the priest a grin, pulling what looked like a figurine from his pocket. He twisted the head of the tiny man, jumped to his feet, and threw the figurine at a group of black-clothed man.

The groom opened his mouth to ask what Alex was doing, but was interrupted by the explosion. A cloud of dust billowed up from where the group had been.

"What the he- heck was that?!" The groom yelped.

Alex shrugged, ducking down again. "A grenade." Both the priest and the groom stared at the teenager with their mouths open. Alex seemed not to notice, pulling out a yoyo from his back pocket.

"Look, there'll be a team of people coming to sort all of this out for you. Again, I am so, _so_ sorry for all of this." Alex looped the end of the string around on of the poles that held up the roof and attached the yoyo to his belt. He pulled pen from his pocket and twisted it, separating it into two pieces. Smoke began to gush out of the ends and Alex chucked it off the tower before turning to the two men.

"You'll never see me again. It's best you forget you ever met me."

With that, the mysterious boy pulled himself up onto the ledge and slowly fell forwards. The priest lunged forward with a yell, but he was already gone. Both men listened, straining their ears for the inevitable sound of his body hitting the ground, but it never came. Instead, there was a zipping noise and the white string that had been wrapped around the pole suddenly disappeared. When the smoke eventually cleared, they spotted Alex knocking a man out before taking off towards the street, gun in hand.

A team of professional-looking men turned up several minutes later, just as Alex had said they would. They were all forced to sign the Official Secrets Act while the bodies of the attackers were dragged away. The groom couldn't tell if they were alive or simply knocked out, but he preferred not to think about it.

He couldn't help wondering what had happened to the boy, but when he asked about the blonde teenager all he got was blank stares from the men.

A month later, just after the pair had finally gotten married, this time with no interruptions, the groom opened the door to their shared room to find a package sitting on the bed. The tag read; "I hope this wedding went better than the last one. I would have come, but after what happened last time, I decided I didn't want to risk it for you. Congratulations."

The newly married man smiled. That boy had the luck of the devil.


	8. I Claim Your Sun - Steve Jablonsky

**The Mission Files - Surprise**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

* * *

**I Claim Your Sun - Steve Jablonsky (Instrumental)**

I Am Not What You Think

My life is not what you think it is.  
You think I have it easy.  
I do not.  
One wrong move and hundreds of people could die, all because of me.  
That is not easy.  
You think I worry about the same things that you do.  
My worries are much more deadly than yours.  
You worry about clothes and popularity, and if you should dump your friends.  
I worry about the fate of the world, I shoulder responsibility and pain.  
_My life is not what you think it is._

I am not who you think I am.  
You think I am weak.  
I am not.  
You think that you can hurt me, with a few carelessly chosen words.  
You cannot.  
I am stronger than you give me credit  
You, of all people, cannot break me.  
Not when I am already broken.  
_I am not who you think I am._

You think that you know me.  
You judge me without knowing what I go through every day.  
The demons I battle.  
You have no right.  
You do not know the guilt that haunts me, the knowledge that I should have been faster, smarter, better, every time I close my eyes.  
You condemn me without knowledge, without right.  
_You do not know me._

You say that I do not care.  
You are right.  
I do not care.  
I do not care what you think.  
I have more important things to worry about.  
I do not care if you hate me.  
More important people than you already want me dead.  
I do not care if I fail your tests.  
I pass harder ones every day, when failure means death.  
Your death.  
But you look at me with disgust in your eyes.  
_I do not care._

I have my reasons.  
Reasons you may never know.  
You think that you have the right to know my secrets,  
That you have the right to my respect.  
But you do not.  
You have not earned that.  
You do not have a right to my respect.  
Not when you injure the small and weak  
The unprotected.  
You do not have a right to my secrets.  
You have given me no reason to trust you.  
_My reasons are mine alone._

You know nothing of responsibility.  
You think that it is remembering to feed your dog.  
It is not.  
Responsibility is much more than that.  
It is shouldering the troubles of the world and receiving no thanks.  
It is what weighs me down every day.  
_You know nothing of responsibility._

You say that you are strong. Brave.  
What do you know of strength? Of bravery?  
Strength is giving your life for someone you've never met because you believe it is right  
Not the number of weights you can lift.  
Bravery is doing what is right when no one else will.  
Not rescuing a cat from a tree.  
You do not know the meaning of strength and bravery.  
To you they are only words.  
You are not strong.  
_You are not brave._

_My life is not what you think it is._  
Because my life is a lie.  
_I am not who you think I am._  
Because the person you know is a mask.  
He does not exist.  
_You do not know me._  
Because you have never tried.  
_I do not care._  
Because too many people are in danger because of me.  
I do not need one more person to save.  
_My reasons are mine alone._  
Because some things are better left secret.  
_You know nothing of responsibility._  
Because it is better for everyone if you don't.  
_You are not brave._  
Because you will never stand up for what is right if it means being ridiculed and hated.

_Do not presume to know me or my life._  
My lies are better left untouched.  
_Do not think that you know me, or why I do not care._  
The things I have done are better left buried.  
_Do not try to learn my reasons, to take on my responsibility._  
It will only end up destroying you like it has me.

_I am not brave.  
I am not a hero._  
_I only do what I think is right._  
You do not know me.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just something I wrote the other day. I don't really know where it came from and I didn't have a fandom in mind when I wrote it, but I was kind of channelling Danny Phantom. My friends read it and told me that they thought it was for Alex Rider, so I'm posting it as both. (So if you got a notification saying that I just wrote a new story, this is it.)

On another note, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

For some reason it doesn't really feel like it, though. Please R&R


	9. Titanium - David Guetta feat Sia

**The Mission Files - Abstract #3**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**A/N: **I apologise to Shayna-18 if this isn't what she was after. To tell you the truth, I didn't envision it going this way either.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Titanium - David Guetta feat. Sia requested by Shayna-18**

"It's time to die, Alex Rider."

Alex saw the gun come up, saw the bullet leave the chamber. Everything became slower, sharper. The light reflected off the turquoise waves suddenly seemed blinding.

_You shouted out, but I can't hear a word you say._

Distantly he could hear the shouts of his...friends? Schoolmates? Strangers? He couldn't tell anymore. He felt himself smile slightly at their concern. No one had ever cared before, but now when it was too late, they suddenly decided he was worth it.

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

It was almost funny, really. Alex had done so much for them, for the world, and all he got in return was pain and suffering. Some days he wondered if it would just be easier to let go. To turn into the non-feeling, merciless killer Scorpia had wanted him to be. It would be easy.

_You criticise, but all your bullets ricochet._

But look how well that had turned out for them. Even an assassination attempt hadn't worked, instead setting him on the path to destroy yet another of Scorpia's plans. Somehow, Alex couldn't let go of the last remainder of his humanity, of his innocence, if it even existed anymore.

_Shoot me down, but I get up._

Alex couldn't help wondering if dying would hurt. It was weird that he'd never wondered before. He'd never had the time to look down the barrel of a gun and experience the world slow down until it seemed like everything had stopped, and know with more certainty than anything he had ever known in his life that he was more than likely going to die.

_I'm bulletproof,  
Nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away_

Jack was gone now anyway. Why was he still fighting when he had nothing left to fight for, no one left to lose? Tom had been killed in a drive-by shooting, and Sabina had been diagnosed with a new form of cancer that had killed her less than two months after they had found out. MI6 had nothing to hold over him.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

But he still fought.

_Fire away, fire away_

He wouldn't give up.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

He hadn't when he'd been shot the first time in the chest, or the second on his leg. Instead he'd fought back, taking apart Scorpia and using one of Smithers' gadgets to detain the second shooter.

_I am titanium_

They could hurt him, but they never seemed to get that while they were fighting for themselves, for money and power, he was fighting for the world.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium-!_

It must have been karma, or maybe the luck of the devil everyone said he had, but no matter how many times he was hit, beaten down, or back into a corner with nowhere to go, he always found a way out. They couldn't break him. The only people who had the power to do that were dead now.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall._

And of course, they never would've deliberately tried to hurt him. Not with his line of work, when he saved lives every day.

_Ghost town, haunted love._

Sabina, Jack and Tom had all stood by him. Jack had been killed trying to save him.

_Raise your voice_

Tom had defended him from the bullies and rumours, even when Alex wasn't at school.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

Sabina's last words echoed in his head. "Alex, I'm dying. You and I both know that. And I know that might hurt you, but there isn't anything you can do. I just need you to remember that we - Jack and I - will always be looking out for you. We'll always be with you. You just need to keep fighting. Don't lose yourself as you save everyone else."

_I'm talking loud, not saying much.  
I'm bulletproof,_

He wasn't bulletproof like everyone seemed to think. He could be hurt and killed just as easily as anyone else - perhaps more easily, given his line of work.

_Nothing to lose_

But Jack had given her life for his, and the only way he could repay that was by living, making the most of the extra time Jack had bought him. If Sabina wanted him to fight, he would. Tom wanted him to stand up for himself, just like Alex once had for him. So he would stand up for not only himself, but for everyone else who couldn't.

_Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim_

So they could try, they could do anything they wanted to him, but he wasn't going to give up. Not when he'd just realised that he was fighting for his best friend, his big sister, his girlfriend and everyone else he'd ever lost. Not when he'd realised that he wasn't just fighting for the world anymore.

_Fire away, fire away_

He was fighting for his family.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium-!_

_Stone hard. Machine guns.  
Firing at the ones who run._

He would protect the world because he could, because no one deserved to have their innocence stripped away from them the way he had. He would take the bullets, the punches, the danger so they didn't have to.

_Stone hard, those bulletproof guns...!_

Decision made, Alex spread his arms a little, as if inviting the bullet to enter his chest. His lips curved slightly upwards in the shadow of a smile.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

He would be the shield. He would fight.

_I am titanium_

He would die, but he'd be dying the way they had all wanted him to.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

He felt the punch of the bullet slamming into his chest, saw the world begin to slip sideways.

_I am titanium..._

He felt himself hit the ground as black spots began to dance over his vision. The screams in the background doubled in volume, but they quickly disappeared.

_I am titanium..._

He finally let his eyes drop closed, succumbing to the sweet, welcoming darkness.

_I am titanium..._


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift

**The Mission Files - Agent Profile #3**

**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

* * *

**I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift** requested by Froggy7698

Sabina had always known, right from the moment she had first seen him, laughing next to the water cooler and completely ignoring the ex-RAF sergeant who had been yelling at him to get on court _now._

Maybe it was the way he had completely disregarded the fearsome older man's orders. It could have been his posture, or the half-healed bruises and silvery-white scars that peeked out from under the sleeves of his ballboy uniform. The lean, muscular physique and messy long blonde hair had certainly helped.

She always had been able to pick them out, an ability that was only second to that of her stunning talent to fall so hard for them in such a short time. Alex Rider was trouble.

Sure, it might have been subtle, But she had always loved a bad boy.

He had disappeared after that, and the next time she saw him was in Cornwall, where they had gone surfing. Alex had been a natural, something that had only increased her attraction towards him. She had been planning to enter them both in and upcoming surfing competition, but then there was the accident with the Cribber and he pretty much disappeared, just as quickly as he had at Wimbledon. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she had seen Alex performing several spectacular jumps, shadowed by the indistinct shape of jet skis that had been dangerously close to the blonde teenager. The highlight of that situation had been saving Alex's life by performing mouth-to-mouth on him. Of course, Sabina wished that it hadn't been necessary but seeing as it had been, she could easily find the silver lining. After all, she always had been an optimist.

Inviting Alex to France for the holidays was one of the best things she'd ever done, even if it had nearly ended in disaster for both her father and Alex. Not to mention what had happened after that. At the time, Alex's story about being a spy and the situations he'd been in had seemed like a fairy tale, a call for attention. But then she had been kidnapped, all for a _USB_. Seriously. A tiny little flash drive had been the reason that she'd nearly had her fingers cut off. It had been so surreal - even more so than the stories Alex had told. She had been scared out of her mind, but then Alex had turned up, calm and focused. Suddenly the stories weren't stories anymore. They were all too real.

Air Force One had been terrifying. She had never seen a dead body before, and Yassen had looked nothing like what she had assumed a body would look like. Seeing Alex get hit by a bullet, watching him fall...never, before or after, had she felt such mind-numbing terror. She doubted that she ever would.

By then, Sabina had finally realised that her first impression had been completely off the mark, and yet, at the same time, a bullseye. Alex Rider was trouble. Just not the way she thought he was. He wasn't into drugs, or gangs, or even weapons dealing. Why would he need to be, when he was a weapon all by himself? He got into enough trouble without adding gang wars and the police to the mix.

After Air Force One, she had somehow thought that he would come after her, be her knight in shinning armour. Now that she knew, they would have a bond. But it hadn't happened. To him, it had just been another mission. She had just been another girl. The fact that he might have ignored her to keep her safe had never crossed her mind.

And then, after Jack had died...

Sabina had never seen someone so empty. So defeated. Alex was emotionless. His eyes were the worst, broken and full of pain.

The attraction of a bad boy had always been the hope that he would change he ways, all because of love, or to fix them when they've been broken. But Alex was different. He couldn't change his ways when they weren't his choice to begin with. And until Cairo, Alex hadn't been broken. He was slowly being consumed by darkness, but he wasn't broken - and that was the problem. All that time, Sabina had been trying to fix something, _someone_, that wasn't broken. But when he had finally shattered, he was gone too far to fix.

The first time she had seen him, Sabina knew he was trouble. Somehow, he seem a little bit dark - and a lot dangerous. The last time she had seen him, his soul seemed to be the colour of the midnight sky, without the stars. He had gone beyond dangerous, to something that was more than lethal. The fight, the silhouettes framed by the fire that was consuming the world around them, danced in perfect harmony, the occasional gleam of silver the only indication that this dance was deadly, and every strike was intended to kill. Alex had won, but then he had turned and seen her standing there, on the side of the road, staring at him. Recognition had flashed through his eyes, but then the opponent, who Sabina had assumed was dead, took advantage of the distraction and plunged that gleaming metal into the spy's back.

And that was it. He was gone. Thanks to a second of distraction, the invincible, _immortal_ Alex Rider had become mortal. But as he fell, Alex's eyes stayed locked with hers, and Sabina saw something in them, a spark of life that hadn't been there since before Jack had died.

Alex Rider was trouble. But she never realised what that meant until he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the wait. This has actually been written for a while… I just couldn't get my hands on a computer to post it. Copy and paste sucks.

By the way, has anyone else seen the newest Spiderman movie? I just gave up resisting and watched it (my first superhero movie!) and it was awesome. So yeah. Hoping for a sequel.

If anyone has any ideas or songs, please PM me or put them in a review because I'm running out of ideas. Or at least, ideas that I want to write. I have plenty of ideas; I'm just not motivated to write them.

I'm also up to/hallway through the third chapter of the semi-Maximum Ride/Alex Rider crossover. (Remember it's 'semi' because there won't be any Maximum Ride characters. Unless I get bored and decide to throw them in, which I don't think I will) I'm not going to post it until I'm finished, though, because I'm notorious for not completing stories. I just move onto the next idea halfway through – unless it's a one-shot based thing like this. (I was writing a Merlin/Charmed crossover that was actually quite promising, with an original idea as well. Oops. Might have to go back and see what's going on with that)

Anyways, enough with my ramblings. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. (Some Nights, maybe? Just watched the video clip and I think I have an idea. Otherwise it'll probably be Bleed It Out, by Linkin Park. I don't know the song, but a reviewer suggested it (sorry, I can't remember who you are!) and I like the lyrics. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just taken the time to read this.

Note: I tried to put in a line break up the top, before the story starts. I don't know if it worked or not.


End file.
